Sweet Chaos
by Nevermind555
Summary: Le chien qui aime tant courir après les voitures retourne parfois à la niche. Et là... c'est une autre danse.  OS.  Joker version Ledger.


**Sweet Chaos**

Lorsque la porte claque, nos regards se harponnent.

L'entrée du maître de maison accélère perceptiblement nos rythmes cardiaques, coupant nos souffles d'une bien malsaine façon.

Nous peinons à reprendre la conversation là où nous l'avions laissée avant son arrivée sur les lieux.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil, tout s'articule autour de sa personne.

Il nous a appris de quelle manière le satisfaire, punissant le moindre faux-pas par des représailles de son cru, l'obéissance par la douleur, nous rendant toutes deux aussi dévouées que chacun de ses hommes de main.

Alors que nous demeurons dans une pièce, lui s'offre le séjour. Nous l'entendons retirer son pardessus avec un soupir qui pourrait relever de la satisfaction de retrouver un endroit où passer quelques heures, or nous ignorons toujours quel sens donner à ce qu'il laisse échapper. Mettre sur le compte de la normalité pareilles manifestations serait une maladresse sans nom. De telles erreurs d'interprétation coûtent cher. Nous sommes bien placées pour savoir que les couteaux qui garnissent ses poches ne demeurent jamais endormis bien longtemps.

Criminel par excellence, de cette très haute classe qui dédaigne l'argent, trouvant satisfaction à voir le monde brûler. Emissaire du chaos qu'il distille à coup d'actions répétitives plus atroces et créatives les unes que les autres. Clown à la seule façon de son maquillage appliqué à la truelle, il a mis Gotham en piste pour un numéro sanglant.

Et l'envol de la chauve-souris salvatrice n'y change rien.

Il y échappe régulièrement ou, pire, retourne les plans les plus élaborés contre leurs concepteurs.

Rien n'arrête ce Q.I. abominablement brillant qui, lancé façon train à grande vitesse, balaye tout du revers usé de son pardessus.

Lorsque le corps busqué s'affaisse sur le canapé, nos yeux envisagent enfin l'homme sous les aspects les plus rudimentaires de sa personne ; corps puissamment charpenté, inflexiblement nerveux, muscles noueux, notre homme est d'action à n'en point douter.

Les activités auxquelles il se livre là-dehors ramènent toujours leur lot d'odeurs identifiables : essence imprégnant fibres et cheveux, poudre, nitrate d'ammonium.

L'une prévaut parfois sur l'autre. Ou les effluves sont si fortes qu'elles vous colleraient migraine forcée accompagnée ou non de violentes nausées.

Nous avons fini par nous y accoutumer, à défaut de trouver ce cocktail olfactif plaisant.

Parfois une arme vient garnir la table du séjour, selon qu'il en est d'humeur ou non.

Une arme... une véritable grâce en comparaison de ce qu'il est capable d'infliger au couteau !

Avant-bras posé sur l'accoudoir vermeil, longue paire de jambes puissantes, cheville posée sur le genou opposé, laissant entrevoir les carreaux bariolés de ses chaussettes, cuir fatigué des chaussures usées jusqu'à la corde, notre homme s'accorde un semblant de répit.

Feutres à disposition à dominance rouge et noir, notre criminel de patron se détend jusqu'à ce qu'un rire fuse à travers la pièce sans prévenir et qu'il saute sur la pochette plastique, tirant les feutres de l'étui, faisant sauter les capuchons qui roulent sous la table basse, soulignant de traits doubles ou triples un titre ou une phrase, dessinant des sourires améliorés aux portraits de la presse, rajoutant annotations et autres ironies au texte imprimé.

Le clown s'amuse. A sa façon.

Alors que le corps récupère des manquements infligés - sommeil négligé, nourriture avalée quasiment sans mastiquer et autres joyeusetés de la vie au grand air - le cerveau, lui, fuse, élaborant plan sur plan, redoublant d'actions à tiroirs, devinant à l'instinct les réactions adverses, déterminant sur quelles ficelles tirer pour obtenir cet effet ou un autre.

Les gants violets ont valsés sur un coin de la table, la veste bleue a regagné un autre dossier de chaise. Le clown est un territorial qui s'accapare l'espace.

Jamais il ne ferme les boutons de ses manches qu'ils soient de chemise ou de pardessus. Il n'y a que la cravate qu'il tolère d'avoir nouée. A domicile, le nœud coule de quelques centimètres sans pour autant quitter le cou robuste.

Le vêtement, malgré son esthétique indéniable et son prix à faire pâlir un milliardaire, a avant tout un but fonctionnel. Ce look là, le Joker l'a choisi une fois pour toutes, il est devenu le symbole d'une anarchie colorée et désordonnée.

Lorsque le fumet délicat d'un plat qui mijote vient lui chatouiller les narines, rappelant à son estomac qu'il est vide depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, le clown daigne se diriger vers la cuisine où une assiette laissée là à tiédir l'attend. Il fait quelques pas visant à désankyloser ses jambes, craquant également sa nuque, puis s'installe sur la chaise pour déguster ce qui a été servi. Il n'émet jamais aucun commentaire concernant la nourriture, laquelle il mâche d'une manière distraite et rapide. Il ne tire absolument aucun plaisir à se nourrir ; s'il pouvait s'en passer, ça l'arrangerait ! Il ne s'agit que d'une nécessité absurde, génératrice de perte de temps.

Un clignement des paupières et le voici prêt pour un second service.

Nous détectons immédiatement s'il souhaite être accompagné durant ses repas ou s'il est de bon ton de le laisser seul.

Il est parfois d'humeur à nous entendre raconter nos journées. Un mot cinglant ou une tirade gonflée d'ironie venant de temps en temps agrémenter nos récits.

Calé sur les horaires de sortie du Batman, il a appris à fractionner ses heures de sommeil.

En journée, il lui arrive de dormir dans la cabine d'un camion, dans le bureau de contrôle d'une usine désaffectée ou dans un hangar humide.

Avant de regagner l'asphalte, lieu de toutes les joutes contre la chauve-souris, il pille quelques heures de repos, s'allongeant tout son long sur le canapé, pieds dépassant de l'accoudoir sur lequel reposent les chevilles à l'ossature solide et aux muscles parfaitement campés.

Ou, selon, il s'affale sur un lit au choix.

Il a trouvé là un toit et de la pitance. Mais également de quoi satisfaire ses pulsions occasionnelles.

Là aussi, il a fallu nous fier à son souffle, aux passages plus ou moins rapides de sa langue d'une commissure blessée à l'autre, voire de ses grognements ou du rythme accéléré de ses coups de hanches pour tout indicateur.

Toujours plongé dans l'action sans aucune fioriture, Joker fonctionne sur le mode : "Je vois, je veux, je prends."

Sexuellement, les options sont rares. Donc à saisir à bras le corps.

L'homme dispose d'un si puissant ascendant sur nous que le moindre regard, à fortiori un effleurement, sont susceptibles de prendre des proportions affolantes.

Notre taux d'adrénaline constamment maintenu à son niveau maximum a contribué à nous faire démarrer au quart de tour. Ce qui arrange grandement Monsieur qui se voit mal faire sa cour ou autre ânerie de ce genre. Pas de temps pour ça. Aller droit à l'essentiel est une évidence. A chacune de s'y plier.

Notre regard sur le monde a, depuis notre proximité avec le chaos personnifié, totalement changé.

Les objets les plus anodins éveillent en nous l'idée qu'ils puissent être utilisés à des fins létales.

Le fou du roi possède encore plus d'attrait que sa majesté en personne ! d'ailleurs... osez un peu le traiter de fou pour voir.

FIN.


End file.
